


Shopping Date

by Remotes



Series: Requests [9]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remotes/pseuds/Remotes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: </p><p>Kotori and Umi go on a date and Umi gets a boner while Kotori is trying on skirts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I tried to write in a different point of view this time so I hope you all don't mind.

You’re a bit hesitant about going on this date with Kotori. I mean, anyone can see you together in public and it’s a bit embarrassing walking down the street holding hands, but Kotori doesn’t seem it mind. Being in a different city allows for some sort of anonymity. You’re far less likely to be spotted by someone you know here than you are back home which is why you insisted in coming here for your date.

You follow behind as she pulls you from store to store. Even though you’ve never really been into clothing or fashion, you still find your time shopping with Kotori quite enjoyable. You love watching as her eyes light up every time she finds something she’s never seen before and the small gasp she makes when something special catches her eye, pulling you along even harder to get a better look. You can’t help but share in her excitement every time, not caring that you have almost no idea about why such clothing is so special.

It must have been hours since you started shopping, but it only felt like a few minutes had gone by. You lost yourself in her company and the world could have ended before you removed your eyes from Kotori. It was starting to get late though and shops would begin to close soon so you both decided to browse one more store before heading back home.

She pulls you into some shop you’ve never seen or heard of, carrying the several bags filled with clothing, fabric, and small presents for others in your arms. You didn't think that there would be anything more that she would want, but as soon as she steps into the store, she excitedly hurries to the skirts in the back. As it turns out, skirts are the only type of clothing she hasn’t gotten today.

The person behind the counter seems like they couldn’t care less about you. Maybe they hadn't realized your entrance with their earphones in and their magazine open. You had no time to judge their poor service because Kotori starts asking your opinion on almost every skirt there is and you could hardly keep up with her as she pushed them into your face.

It was quite interesting actually. Out of every piece of clothing out there, skirts are the ones that Kotori asks your opinion on the most. She always wants you to have the last say before she buys them. You think it goes back to when you were children and that she’s still a bit subconscious about her scar. No matter how many times you tell her how it’s unnoticable and that she’d be beautiful even if it were, her fear of people seeing it and judging her causes her to want to dress conservatively. Maybe she believes that you really find her scar hideous and that as long as you pick out the skirt for her, it will be okay. You hope this is not the case.

With her arms filled with skirts, you make your way to the lone dressing room in the back of the store. She pulls the thin curtain to the side and wobbles in and it’s a wonder how she can still walk. The room is a lot larger than you thought it would seeing as the shop wasn’t very big and there weren’t more dressing rooms. You watch as Kotori sets her pile down and you try to get comfortable standing in your spot outside the dressing room because you figure this will take her a while to try them all on and show you. You intend to stand outside the room and give her privacy, but she tugs you in. Stealing a quick glance over your shoulder you see that the only worker there hasn’t moved from their spot.

Kotori secures the curtain shut behind you and you feel a bit confused as to why you’re in there with her. She explains that it will be faster to not have to leave the room to show you every skirt. You believe her.

You set your bags down and immediately turn your back to her, giving some privacy. It does seem a bit foolish though. It’s not like you have never seen Kotori in her underwear before. In fact, you have seen her naked a handful of times both inside and outside of sexual context. You don’t know why you feel like you should not watch, Kotori probably would not mind, but it almost seems like you’d be invading her privacy.

When she calls your name you turn around and she’s wearing a pale colored skirt that ended about an inch above her knees. She twirls for you and you watch as the fabric flutters upwards, revealing some of her bare thighs. It’s only for a split second, but that small bit of skin is enough to cause a blush to spread. You can barely stutter through a response, hoping she doesn’t notice the effect she has on you, and turn your back to her once more.

Behind you you can hear her unzipping the skirt and you imagine what that must look like. What panties would she be wearing today? In this small fantasy you see her wearing the dark blue ones you love so much, the side of them peeking out beneath the skirt, fully revealing them as the skirt dropped to her feet. You want to touch her.

Her voice brings you back to your senses and you turn once more. This cycle continues and you notice something. She twirls every time and it feels like more and more skin is being shown. Now, maybe this is just your imagination and you’re just seeing what you want to see, but you can’t seem to calm yourself down anymore. Kotori hasn’t been acting any different so you think that you’re just being a pervert who has no consideration for her girlfriend’s privacy.

Each time your back is to her you close your eyes. As you listen to her take off and put on clothes, you picture what it must look like. You could just turn around and see, but something about being in public and being so close to something you want and not being able to have it kinda turns you on. You could be doing anything in here and no one would have a clue.

Oh what the two of you could do inside this place. You bite your bottom lip thinking about the different ways you could take her, how you’d both have to try to be quiet or else you’d get in so much trouble. You’re pants feel a little tighter than you remember and the room feels warmer, but you don’t think too much about it. The sound a zipper up breaks through your haze. You turn around before you know it, thinking that she’s ready again. 

You’re dead wrong.

In front of you, in all her glory, was Kotori’s bare ass. You watch in awe as she bends over to pick the skirt up off the ground and you can see everything. There weren’t any panties anywhere you could see and that’s when you realize she hadn’t been wearing any this entire time. With every fantasy you came up with, you never thought that there were no blue panties to begin with.

She stands back up, turns, and smiles at you as if she expected you to be watching her change. You want to apologize, say you had no right to see her like this, beg her to forgive you. You don’t have a chance to do or say anything because she places her hands on your cheeks and pulls you down for a kiss. This isn’t what you expected, but then again, you had no idea what to expect. You welcome this reaction and wrap your arms around her waist to deepen the kiss.

When you break away she tells you that she’s been waiting for you to make a move for the last ten minutes. She says that ever since she saw a tent in your pants she’s been trying to get you to come closer. You look down and you see what she’s talking about. There’s no mistaking what it is and you wonder how long you’ve had an erection. When Kotori tells you, you decide that you wish she didn’t. Apparently you’ve had a boner ever since the first skirt and you’re mortified at that revelation. She must think you have no self control... even though it’s true.

As it turns out, she likes that you want her. She says that sometimes your body is more honest with what you want and that’s also true. You have a hard time telling her how you really feel or want with words sometimes, especially when it comes to sex.

She tells you, though, that watching you get so flustered turned her on too. Each time she saw your hard shaft staring at her she wanted you to take her right there. You heard enough. Why keep talking about it when you could be acting on it? You’re hands reach up and bring her back into a searing kiss, making out like the horny teenagers you are.

You can’t stop your hands from moving all over her body, up and down her sides, along her rear. Soon you decide to run your hands along the thighs that have been teasing you nonstop. You’ve been aching to touch them and you didn’t want to lose this opportunity. One hand grips the back of her thigh and you lift it up, wrapping her leg around your waist. You keep her stable, but push her back slowly until she hits the wall, grinding your hips into her, and she moans into your mouth.

You realize that you don’t have much time left. As much as you’d love to draw this out and make love to her for hours, the store would be closing and you needed to get her home. You keep your mouth fused to hers, one hand still holding onto that one thigh around you. Your other hand reaches down and you fumble for a few moments on the button of your pants before deciding that that was too much of an effort to do with just one hand since, you know, the other was a bit occupied. Instead you yank your zipper down and reach into the hole in front of your boxers, thankful that you chose the right kind to wear today. Not that you were expecting this or anything.

The moment your hard shaft is released from your tight confinement you are immediately surrounded by a wet heat that you still haven’t gotten used to. You can feel her hot skin rubbing against you and you realize that, even though you’ve barely started, it wouldn’t take long for you both to finish.

You reach your hand down between her legs to get some of the wetness that had gathered there, fingering her for a few moments, making sure she was extra ready for you. You stroke yourself a few times to make for an easy entrance and line yourself into position. Slowly, you sink inside her. The fingers on your biceps dig into you harder as she pulls you towards her even more.

You start off slow, like usual, moving against her leisurely. You want to go hard and fast, but you need to let Kotori get used to you. It’s difficult holding yourself back as her walls squeeze you and it’s so so hot. She’s moaning more against your mouth and your body instantly jerks against her when she clamps down hard on your shaft. 

And then she does that thing. The thing that signals you to really get going. It’s this unspoken signal where she lightly tugs at the hair at the base of your neck when she’s ready. You’ve come to learn that she means she wants whatever you have for her.

Widening your stance a bit, you pull out until only the head is inside. You pause for a few seconds before slamming back in and that’s what you do over and over again. Slow, hard thrusts. As much as you love this, you really want to finish quickly and what you’re doing now is not quick. If you had more time you would gladly keep this steady pace, but it was only a matter of time for that employee catches you.

You slide your hand up to grip her ass and you use that new placement to move her body as you set a fast pace. You’re hips move as quickly as they can and you’re barely pulling out of her. Neither of you can continue the sloppy kiss anymore, far too focused on the pleasure. All you can do is stare into her eyes as you fuck her into oblivion.

With one final thrust you let yourself go with Kotori right behind you. You’re cum shoots into her and she’s milking as much as she can from you. She’s pressed hard against the wall as the two of you come down from your highs, waiting for your breathing to return to normal.

After one final kiss you step back and run your hand through your hair, trying to get out some of the tangles. You try to straighten out your clothes as best you can, but you can’t get out most of the wrinkles in your shirt. Hopefully no one will notice. When you look back at Kotori you are astonished at how it looks like nothing happened. You don’t know how, but she looks almost as put together as when you first started this date.

Shaking your head, you give yourself one more once over, deciding you look decent enough, and gather all of the shopping bags. You didn’t bother taking any of the skirts to buy, Kotori had plenty anyway. It seems like someone is watching over you because as you exit the dressing room, the employee is completely oblivious. 

The two of you leave the store hand in hand, well, as best as you could with your hands full from your day of shopping. As you walk towards the bus stop, Kotori leans in closer to you, laying her head on your shoulder, and you can’t help but wonder if you’ll always be this happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Vote! Would you like to have a say on what I write next? Check out a list of requests I have and vote on which story you'd like to see next! Just go to reveirter.tumblr.com/tagged/vote. Send in up to 5 numbers that you like the most. I will put more weight on asks off anon, but feel free to ask anonymously as well. (I will not post names if asked while logged in.)


End file.
